1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to devices for hanging on a doorknob for delivering message to people. More particularly, the invention concerns such a device with a hanger, a flap which is rotatably mounted on the hanger and at least one electronic device with switch component structured to be actuated by the rotational movement of the flap. The flap is rotated by a hand moving to grasp the doorknob. Preferably the invention includes two electronic devices, one light emitting and one sound emitting, which serve the function of attracting attention and/or delivering message. The invention may further include non-electrical display means for delivering message.
2. Background Information
It is not uncommon for people to forget doing something important before leaving the house in a rush. Sometimes this regrettable condition may lead to minor inconvenience and financial losses. But it could also lead to dire consequences such as lost of job, home and even lives. A person who often forgets to turn off the heater before leaving the house will have to pay a very expensive bill. A person who forgot to bring the door key may have to risk his/her life to climb back into the house or have the lock broken down by a locksmith with loss of time and money.
A person who forgot to bring an important report to work for a big business deal may find himself/herself jobless soon afterwards. A person who forgot to turn off the gas stove before leaving the house may find his/her house burnt down.
Certainly, forgetful people need a reliable reminding device at the door to help them remember important things to do before leaving the house. However, people with good memory also need a reliable reminding device when they want to deliver an important message to a household member who is sleeping or not home yet if they need to go out immediately. Many people resort to the basic tool of a memo slip stuck on the door with adhesive. This method does not always work for the absent-minded and people in a great hurry who just turn the doorknob and go. Memo slip adhered to a doorknob will cause inconvenience to people whom the message is not intended and they may fall off if people turn the doorknob without exercising extra care.
Even though prior art of U.S. Pat Nos. D339,382; D329,468; 1,984,559; 1,276,735 and 1,272,394 carry structures for hanging on a doorknob and they are used for delivering message, they suffer the same drawback as that of a memo slip for not being able to arouse enough attention, especially when they are used in a dim or dark surrounding or in a very hectic environment such as a busy office.
Thus, it is desirable to have a new and improved device which is more reliable and easy to use to deliver message to people at doors.